Usually a home-use portable video record player consists of two detachable components, that is a small-size video tape recorder (VTR) and a tuner. Outdoor video recording is done using such a VTR and a video camera and thereby the VTR must be separated from the tuner. For playing the video record after recording, the VTR must be connected again to the tuner. And such VTR disconnection-reconnection must take place frequently. It is desirable that this disconnection-reconnection operation be simplified.
The connecting cord which connects the VTR to the tuner is designed short to avoid noise influence and accordingly said cord lacks freedom. Meanwhile the connector attached to the end of said connecting cord is designed so directional that it can be connected to the VTR only in a preset direction. Besides the VTR connection terminal is located on the back side and accordingly connection of said connector to the rack holding the VTR has to be done manually in a narrow space between the rack and the VTR. Thus this operation of connecting the connector to the VTR connection terminal is not easy and takes much time.